The Demon Rich Girl
by bigmikeike
Summary: It some what based on high school did but I've changed it quite a bit DISCLAIMER:i Dont own any of the character names from High school DxD
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Rich Girl

Today was a normal day as always as a girl was running through her house, she was running around because she was running late for the first day of middle school, as she was rushing to get ready she accidentally ran into one of her maids knocking over the tray of food she had and the food went all over the maid and some on the girl, the girl apologized to Mariel and helped the maid up then to say she was in a rush, the maid known as Mariel smiled and said its quite alright Miss Hakuren, Mariel then said to her master to go along and hurry up and get to school since it was her first day.

A couple of minutes later she was on her to school with her butler at her side and one of her maids( she lives close to the school so she doesn't need to take her limo) as she was walking she didn't notice a boy running towards her from around the corner so as she went around the corner said boy ran into her knocking her and the boy to the ground as the maid gasped and the butler went and pulled the boy off his master to see if she was alright and got in front of her to protect her from any danger, the boy finally looked up to see who walked into him and was about to fight the person then found out it was a girl and noticed she was very pretty she had long cherry red hair light blue eyes had an hour glass body shape, the boy instantly forgot wanting to fight as he was going to see if she was okay but was stopped by a man in a black butler type of tux and only then he noticed a maid was knelt down beside the girl cleaning off the dirt from the girls school uniform, it was then that he saw that she was at his school, he finally spoke and asked if she was alright said girl said I'm quite alright as she smiled and asked why he was in such a hurry, then said because I'm running late for school, the girl went over to the boy and looked at him he was three feet taller then her he had some muscle and looked pretty fit she soon blushed a bit after realizing she was checking him out she then couched a bit then extended her hand to shake hands with him, the boy extended his hand as well and the girl said hi my name is Hakuren Sakura but you may call me Sakura, Sakura smiled and the boy then said okay and said my name is Kazushun issei nice to meet you Sakura-chan, Sakura asked Issei if he would like to walk with her the rest of the way to school and issei blushed a bit but then said sure why not.

After awhile they arrive at the school gate and Sakura says we Finally made it it took longer than expected as she looked behind her from where they just walked from and sighed, Issei looked at her and smiled and asked " your new to this school aren't you Sakura chan" Sakura replied saying yes I am new here as she was about to walk with him into the school gate she heard her butler and maid behind her yelling for her sounding worried as she forgot about them and walked off with out them, she waited and and asked what the matter was and the maid replied saying you forgot to tell us you where leaving to head to school we are supposed to be with you at school the whole time she replied and Sakura looked down and said I'm sorry I forgot and sounded sad and the maid and butler hugged her saying it's alright as she was fine and nothing happened to her and told her to just remember next time, Issei looked at what was happening and finally spoke up asking what was going on and Sakura her butler and maid looked up and Sakura finally said oh yeah I forgot to tell you this is my butler Hiraku and this is one of my maids her name is Nanao, her butler and maid both bowed and said hello and thanked him for keeping their master safe by walking with her, Issei stood there realizing that the girl he walked with was actually pretty rich if she had butlers and maids and then finally spoke up saying it was his pleasure because he made a new friend today then he smiled and said we should go and get to class we are late on our first day don't want to be any later then this, Sakura agreed and followed him as did Hiraku and Nanao followed their young master after a short while they made it to class(oh yeah they both go to the same class together) ass they entered the teacher stopped teaching and only saw Issei at first and said to Issei your late with an angered tone and Issei apologized and said I have a reason though but the teacher said I don't want to hear it just go to your seat we are expecting a new transfer student and second now, Issei smiled and already knew who it was and took his seat saying okay.

Sakura then entered after a bit and the teacher was about to say your late and yell at the kid but realized it was the transfer student and smiled and said class this is the new transfer student as she said that Sakura bowed and said my name is Hakuren Sakura but can all call me Sakura as she smiled the boys in the room all realized she was really pretty and all got excited and all the girls Also realized this and got jealous but some thought they loved her and admired her, Sakura continued in saying I'm looking forward into being friends with you all.


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon Rich Girl 2

The class wasn't that eventful the first day of school the teacher really only talked about what they were going to be doing for the school year, Sakura didn't really feel that into it and was spacing out when she heard a loud explosion outside the school she jumped up and went to see what it was while everyone else there sat there wondering why Sakura stood up and went to the window, the teacher got mad and told Sakura to sit down but she wasn't listening because of what she was seeing, there in the court yard were two people or things that looked human but with demon like wings and were fighting, she finally heard her teacher and said can't you hear or see those two fighting out there said Sakura confused while the teacher went and looked out but saw nothing and asked if her student was feeling alright then suggested to Sakura to go to the nurses office before Sakura left she looked outside to see if she was seeing things, when she looked out the window she saw no one out there and no sign of a battle, that's when Issei walked back in to the class room as he left for the bathroom to do his business,

Issei came into the class room to see his teacher by the window with Sakura and was about to ask what was the matter when she walked by Issei and her maid followed while the butler stayed a bit to talk with the teacher which he couldn't hear but got kinda worried about his friend so he went to go see if she was okay and snuck out of the class room going to the nurses office, but when he got there Sakura was not there so he kept looking for her, he went to the cafeteria but she was not there, went around the whole school but could not find her but remembered he didn't look o. The school roof and hurried over to the door that led up to the school roof and found Sakura there with her maid, they were sitting on the bench there looking out at the city talking and he could faintly hear what they were saying. Sakura and her maid walked out the classroom and were on the way to the nurses office when the maid instead suggested going on the roof to get some fresh air and to then have some time to talk as the maid wanted to explain some things to Sakura, so Sakura said sure I could use some fresh air after what I saw in class earlier, they made it to the roof and found a bench to sit on and sat there for about a minute before the maid finally said Miss Hakuren then waited for her young master to respond to continue with her conversation, Sakura replied with saying yes Nanao chan as she looked at her maid and smiled, the maid Nanao saw her smile and blushed a little before continuing with what she had to say, she finally started talking after another minute and also at first found it kinda hard to tell her who she really was and why she was the only one who could see that battle, Nanao finally decided to tell her master why, Nanao started with "master I need to explain some things with what you saw in the court yard earlier she said as Sakura looked at her for her to continue so Nanao continued in explaining that Sakura is actually the little sister of the demon lucifer and is the next ruler of the demon world and that she was sent to earth at the age of 2 so she could grow up as a normal human before she had to learn about her heritage and become the next demon queen but Sakura also found out that her maid Nanao was actually the one who brought her to the human world. Nanao waited for her masters reply but only got silence so she spoke up and asked how she felt about it but still no answer until she looked at her maid and stood up looking at her like she was crazy and she also looked scared, so she went to comfort her master but she pushed Nanao off telling her to go away, Sakura then turned around and started to run off when she bumped into someone and looked up to at the person she was basically hugging as they didn't fall to the ground, she noticed it was Issei.

Issei heard that Sakura was meant to be the demon queen and was confused and worried thinking of how she would take that but realized why wasn't he scared and thought that maid was crazy but deep down he believed what that maid was saying but then Sakura turned around and started running only to bump into him but this time they didn't fall instead ended up hugging him instead and looked up to him and said lets get out of here and go have lunch since it was already lunch time and he thought Sakura might actually be very hungry, Nanao saw her master and her new friend walk off and cursed to herself why she went and did that and just then Hiraku Sakura's butler walked out from the corner and said that was real smooth Nanao chan you got her scared I told you not to tell her yet but you blew it and now look what you've done Nanao replies by saying I thought she was ready I didn't know she would actually flipped out like that I must go calm her down but Hiraku stopped her by grabbing her arm and saying no let her be with her friend to calm her down she seems more relaxed with him, Nanao nodded agreeing with him and said okay.

After that Sakura calmed down and the rest of the day nothing else eventful happened except for that Nanao chan left and went home but Hiraku her butler stayed behind to walk with his master and her friend home after school, as school ended Sakura walked out the classroom ignoring that the boys were looking at her with loving eyes and some of the girls too while others with jealous looks because she was talking with Issei and they were telling each other jokes because Sakura looked like she was kinda still stressing over it so he decided telling her jokes to make her laugh instead, Hiraku met up with his master and her friend at the schools main gate and they started their walk home but it was a silent walk home, a while ago Issei went his separate way to his house while Sakura to her house Sakura decided she wasn't really hungry that night and went to bed to think over what she had been told by Nanao chan and hoped it was true but also hoped it wasn't because that would mean her parents she were living with weren't actually her parents so after that she started drifting off to sleep after a dramatically busy day.

Next chapter Sakura notices Issei is missing from school.


	3. Chapter 3

The Demon Rich Girl Chapter 3

Sakura woke up the next morning expecting her to wake up late like yesterday but she looked at her alarm clock to see it was only 6:30 she groaned yet still got up to have a shower and then to get ready for her second day of school, as Sakura was getting out of the shower and was walking to her room in her towel she saw her maid Mariel and decided to go and talk with her, Mariel was admiring the view of the pink sky about how pretty it was as she was doing this she heard someone walking her way so she looked toward that person to see her young master and said good morning mast- I mean Sakura chan as she corrected her self as she remembered her master likes to be called by her name, Sakura smiled and said good morning Mariel, Mariel asks how she slept, Sakura replies by saying she slept well and then Sakura asks where Nanao was as Mariel looks sad and looks away before saying that Nanao Sakura's personal maid had retired early because of what happened yesterday and that Mariel had to be Sakura's personal maid now and Mariel looked at her and finally told her where Nanao was and why she wasn't there and proceeded with telling her master that she would now be her personal master.

Sakura stood there as she felt her heart start breaking as she felt that she lost a close family member and started crying and collapsed to the ground saying she should have not been so harsh to her at school that day, Mariel quickly consoled Sakura hugging her telling her it was alright before she told Sakura to look at her as Sakura looked at her Mariel smiled a little and handed her the note that Nanao left for Sakura Sakura took the note and started reading it, Dear young master if your reading this then you now know that I retired because I couldn't stand that I made you not trust me and that I hurt you, but don't worry with me please I'll be fine but I know your hurting right now and I'm sorry I also hope you could forgive me for doing what I did" the rest Sakura couldn't finish reading and closed the note and put it down by then Mariel was standing up and took Sakura's hand and told her to get up because she had to get dressed for school Sakura nodded and got up to get dressed.

Time skip...1 hour later, Sakura was walking to school with only Mariel today as she gave her butler the next two weeks off on being with her during school, so Sakura was now waiting for Issei but he never showed up so she thought he might be sick so she would go to his house after school and take care of him and proceeded onto school, that day at school the day went by fast with nothing happening besides finding out she had a test that day and she passed it doing the best in the class but wished Issei was there looking at where he would sit right beside her, she sighed and as she looked outside and fell asleep then realized as she woke up that class ended and walked out the room as she turned the corner of the hallway she could see a bunch of guys in one area of the hallway and went to stop whatever was happening over there as she got close she heard Mariel telling them to stop and let her go as she heard that she instantly got mad and shoved a bunch of guys out of the way and took them off of Mariel and told them to back off or they will be in trouble but the guys didn't take the girl seriously as they went towards her laughing saying what do you think you can do to us little girl, after hearing them Sakura was getting madder by the second after seeing her maid Mariel being harassed by these guys little did she know at that moment she unlocked her demon powers and it was letting off tons of killing intent and scaring the guys as they backed away besides one that looked like the leader as he said awwww is the little girl getting mad but as he saw her look up she had demonic eyes the color of her eyes were grayish purple with black rings on them ( the rinnegan from Naruto ) and that scared them all off as they ran away screaming demon as she heard that she was about to chase them but felt s hand stop her as she turned to she Mariel smiling telling her how thankful she was to be saved by her but was shocked to see Sakura's demonic eyes but calmed down and hugged her whispering something to her but couldn't hear it as she was about to say what did you say but instead blacked out.

Several hours later... Sakura woke up in her bed with Mariel and Nanao was there too but the both of them were asleep holding both of her hands she tried to remove their hands to get up remembering she had to go take care of Issei but instead the both of them woke up right then and looked and say their master awake and both cried tears of joy and said they were worried and were there for hours waiting for her to wake up, Sakura found out Nanao was heading to the school wanting to talk with Sakura and ask for forgiveness in person but saw Mariel carrying Sakura in her arms while she was running back to the house while she was crying and telling Sakura to stay with her thinking she was dying but in reality she was just exhausted from finally activating her rinnegan ( demonic eyes ) Nanao got really worried and asked what happened as Mariel to.d her what happened as they were both running now and that's what happened as Sakura sat there nodding before Nanao bowed her head and said please forgive my ill choice by retiring and was nervous that Sakura would not accepted the apology but Nanao got a shock as she hugged Nanao and cried saying please come back and thought about it and said okay I will she said.

What happened to Issei?


End file.
